


in the dawn light

by weerwolfs



Category: The Deer Hunter (1978)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, No war, cute shit, mike and nick are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerwolfs/pseuds/weerwolfs
Summary: mike’s reading. nick’s asleep on his chest.
Relationships: Nikanor "Nick" Chevotarevich/Michael "Mike" Vronsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	in the dawn light

Sunday morning and the Church bells ring in the distance. Mike’s reading. Nick’s asleep beside him, head resting on his chest.

When Mike had woken up early this morning, Nick asleep in the crook of his arm, he picked a book out from the mess within his bedside drawer and flipped to one of the dog-eared pages. He’d forgotten where he’d left off- it was more about finding comfort in the words themselves than anything else. He’d been reading for about ten minutes when the Church bells began to chime.

“Mike?” Nick had been pulled briefly out of a deep slumber. 

“Yeah?” Mike looked down at Nicky.

“What time is it?” 

“Six. Go back to sleep.” Mike rested his chin in Nicky’s soft blonde locks.

“Okay,” Nick murmured. “Read to me.”

He shifted, adjusted himself a little, so that his warm body was pressed against Mike’s. He lay his head down on Mike’s bare chest. Their legs had been wrapped around each other all night.

Mike pulled Nick tighter towards him. He let his hand rest between the other man’s shoulder blades, gently rubbing along his spine beneath the blanket. Nick sighed contentedly and wrapped his thin arms around Mike’s stomach. He looked up at him, green eyes twinkling in the amber glow of dawn. Mike felt a great swell of warmth in his heart as Nick looked at him then- he dared not look away and banish this sight to memory.

“Read to me, Mikey.” Nick smiled, clearly enjoying Mike’s loving gaze upon him.

Mike tore his eyes away with a soft chuckle. He started to read, quietly, so as to soothe Nicky back to sleep. He read into Nicky’s ear, nose tickled by his feather-light locks. As he read he gave Nick’s neck and ears little nibbles, prompting sleepy giggles and protests.

In the dawn light, Mike found himself drifting back to sleep as well. He set down the book with a sigh and pulled the blanket up to his chest. With his free hand he cupped Nick’s sleeping face and kissed him gently- his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones and his lips. Then they listened to each other breathing until they were both sound asleep.


End file.
